The invention relates to a combustible hydrocarbon in water emulsion and process for preparing same and, more particularly, to an emulsion and process including a solid additive for counteracting vanadium and sulfide contaminants which may be present in the hydrocarbon, while maintaining stability of the emulsion during transportation and storage.
Hydrocarbon in water emulsions are useful in providing transportable liquid fuels from low gravity, viscous hydrocarbons which may typically have viscosity ranging from 10,000 to 200,000 cp and API gravities of less than 12. These emulsions greatly enhance the transportability of the viscous hydrocarbon, and are combustible as an excellent source of fuel.
Heavy or viscous hydrocarbon typically used to form such hydrocarbon in water emulsions generally includes contaminants such as vanadium, sulfur and the like which can cause undesirable corrosive conditions or produce undesirable end products upon combustion of the fuel.
A number of efforts have been made to neutralize the effect of vanadium and other contaminants contained in the hydrocarbon, but problems are typically encountered in terms of emulsion stability, flocculation and corrosion, and such efforts require additives and treatments which are very expensive. One such effort involves the mixture of liquid magnesium nitrate to the aqueous phase. However, the nitrate encourages bacteria growth in the emulsion which leads to instability, and is also an expensive additive.
The need remains for an emulsion and process for preparing same wherein the adverse affect of vanadium, sulfur and other hydrocarbon contaminants are counteracted without adversely impacting upon emulsion stability and without drastically increasing the cost of preparation of same.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing a hydrocarbon in water emulsion which includes an additive for controlling vanadium-induced high temperature corrosion and emulsion flocculation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an emulsion and process for preparing same wherein the additive is used in relatively small amounts and, further, is itself a relatively inexpensive ingredient.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an emulsion and process for preparing same including an additive for counteracting vanadium, sulfur and other contaminants, which does not adversely affect, and in some cases enhances, emulsion stability.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.